Zelda: Twilight Princess: The Hypno Zapper
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: After so long I'm back with the Hypno Zapper and now it's time the hero of Hyrule got a hold of it to use on those women closet to his heart. LinkxMidnaxZeldaxLlia.


Special thanks to IncredibleIntruder and kvndffy for the Bleach section for I needed questions answered and they answered.

.

.

.

-Age of characters-

Link: Age 18

Zelda: Age 18

Midna: Age 21

Llia: Age 16

.

.

.

Several weeks had passed since Link had defeated both Zant and his so called god, Ganondorf, putting an end to their nefarious plan to take over Hyrule and merge shadow and light to shroud the land in eternal darkness, but our tale doesn't start with the green-clad warrior, but rather the one who accompanied him on his adventure, the Twilight Princess, Midna.

-Within the Twilight Realm-

Midna gazed upon her kingdom from the Palace of Twilight as she had everything she had lost, her true form, the loyal Twili citizens, her great magical power and a newfound respect for those in the world of light, but it was then the Twilight Princess let out a small sad sigh as she thought about the one who had did this all for her and the greater good, Link, and when she truly thought about it she realized she loved him, as Link was a kind hearted, selfless, courageous and handsome young man, in which Midna decided to find him and tell the hero of Hyrule how she truly felt about him.

Though the Mirror of Twilight had been destroyed, making it impossible for anyone to enter the Realm of Twilight or leave it, Midna's power, combined with that she had obtained with the Fused Shadow and of her ancestors was more than enough to overcome that problem, in which she held out her right hand and created a blue glowing portal which she stepped into and was transported from the world of Twilight to the world of light.

-Meanwhile, in the world of light-

Just outside Ordon Village was none other than the hero of Hyrule, Link, who had just finished hunting the intrusive creatures nearby that morning, as he could tell they would eventually try and attack the village, and if they didn't then Talo would most likely try to stop the monsters but would only end up in danger, just like the first time.

However, as Link climbed up the ladder to his house to get some well-deserved sleep and reached the top, the green-clad warrior was struck down to the floor as a giant pair of gates opened in between him and his home, before a bag emerged from the gates and hit him in the face, causing the wielder of the Triforce to fall to the ground with a painful 'thud'.

But being Link, he had suffered far more fatal injuries from higher areas, and it was after he got back up that the Ordon resident opened the bag, curious as to what was inside, and more curious as to where it had come from.

-Back in Karakura Town-

In the backyard of Orihime's house, Ichigo smiled, as not only had he successfully performed a Senkaimon, but also thanks to his amazing Spiritual energy, was able to alter the pathway, in which the Substitute Shinigami located another universe for a hero like him and those before him to wield the Hypno Zapper.

It was then the orange haired teen threw the backpack into the open Senkaimon, and from his Human World to another world, he knew the Hypno Zapper would be put to good use, and it was after the Senkaimon closed and faded away, Ichigo smiled slyly as Orihime and Rukia were dressed in their 'outfits', before the three engaged in a loving kiss, afterwards, they escorted their Master to the bedroom where his other slaves were waiting for him with lustful looks in their eyes, in which the wielder of Zangetsu closed the door, and soon the room was filled with the sounds of pure pleasure.

-Back with Link-

The student of Hero's Shade was intrigued and confused as to what he had found within the bag, the first was a set of scrolls, which had both been tied up with black coloured ribbons, a clear casing which contained a mysterious round shaped object within, which had 'To Yusei Fudo' written on it, as well as 'Or any other hero' beneath, and what looked like a child's toy, in which the green-clad warrior untied the ribbon around one of the scrolls and read the messages on it.

Which said: To whoever receives this.

If you are reading this letter that means you are the hero or heroes of your world and are meant to receive this gift. This is a hypnosis gun, also known as the Al Bhed Hypno Zapper and was made to give those of pure hearts a better life, it made my life much better and I hope it does the same for you.

Signed 'A friend.'

I know all this seems quite confusing and believe me, I was confused about this thing myself, when the Hypno Zapper landed in my world. I wasn't sure if this was some kind of joke or something, but what our 'friend' says is true. The Hypno Zapper was meant for people like us, heroes who have saved our world from great evils and deserve a great reward. Hope you have as much fun with this gift as I did.

–Davis Motomiya.

First, I'd like to say if you're reading this that means the Gate Of Destiny worked and you are meant to have this. Second, What the others are saying is true. The 'Hypno Zapper' was made for those who have shown they are heroes by saving their World from evil forces. I didn't understand any of this at first and most likely you're unsure about all this too, but it will make more sense to you sooner or later and I'm sure you'll enjoy what the 'Hypno Zapper' will do for you.

–Takato Matsuki.

Link then turned the scroll around, as he saw some writing written around it as he had unfurled it, and read the final messages.

I'm going to keep this as short as possible. The name's Marcus Damon and every message you've read is true. Everyone who had the Hypno Zapper before me did use its power to make their lives better, as I used it to my make life and Agumon's, my Digimon partner, life better. It really does have the power to hypnotize people and so much more. With the Hypno Zapper, Agumon and I were both able to win the hearts of the girls of our dreams and so much more. We both have girls that we love and who love us back, it truly made both our lives better and I know it will do the same for you and those you love, hero.

Like the heroes before me, my life too was improved by the power of the Hypno Zapper, just as I know it will improve yours. There was a time in my life when I was just a Duelist and an engineer who lived in the Satellite, a place where people were looked down upon, just because we had nothing, but whatever we could find. However, one night I managed to escape to New Domino City and after a few 'incidents', I learnt that I was destined to become one of several Signers, guardians of my world, who would act as a team to protect my world from the evil forces that wished to destroy it. And some time after I stopped an apocalyptic future from happening I received not only a new home for my heroics, but I was also given the Hypno Zapper from an 'old friend' and with it's power I was given a new and better life, one that I never dreamed of and your life will hopefully go the same way.

–Yusei Fudo.

You may think that what you've read is unbelievable, but where I come from, I've saved two galaxies from alien warriors, heavily armed robotic troopers and maniacal super villains, so anything is possible. And if you're reading this that means the Hypno Zapper has chosen you to have a change in their life, because you're a hero in someway or another. One last thing, my pal Clank translated each function on the Hypno Zapper and placed it on the disc, so you're gonna need a Holovid or other device compatible with the disc, otherwise you'll have to learn about the Hypno Zapper's functions the hard way.

–Good luck, Ratchet.

And finally, the last message, which Link found illiterate, but still able to read said: Hypno Zapper worked for previous heroes, just as it did me in my world and will do for you.

–Crash Bandicoot.

After Link was finished reading the first scroll, the hero of Hyrule retied the scroll, placed it back in the backpack, before he picked up the second one, curious as to what was written on it, which said: Whoever you are don't doubt yourself or your abilities. If you got the Hypno Zapper that means you are a definite hero and were meant for greatness in your universe.

–Yugi Muto.

Just as all the heroes before me had faith I would use the Hypno Zapper to benefit not only my life but also the lives of those I care for, I know you'll be a hero and do the same.

–Ash Ketchum.

I'm not really much of a writer, so all I can say is 'good luck and have fun'.

–Yuma Tsukumo.

And on the very bottom of the second scroll was a message, which said: If you're anything like me, than you deserve the Hypno Zapper, and just like all those who used its power to make their lives and the lives of those they love better, I know you'll do the same.

–Ichigo Kurosaki.

After Link was finished reading the second scroll, the wielder of the Triforce retied the second scroll, placed it back in the bag and picked up the Hypno Zapper and examined it in his right hand, as the student of Hero's Shade had encountered many unusual things on his adventure with Midna, including the ability to transform into a wolf, a rod capable of giving life to statues, an entire floating city beyond the clouds populated by Oocca and dark monsters of unbelievable power, and wondered how he could use the Hypno Zapper's power to help those close to him, if it worked.

However, Link's thoughts were interrupted when a familiar blue glowing portal opened up by the training statues, in which he was left speechless, like always, when Midna emerged from it.

"Hello, Link. It's good to see you again." Midna said happily, before she asked jokingly. "What? Say something! Am I still so beautiful that you cannot speak?"

It was then Link smiled, as the green-clad warrior was glad to see Midna again, but was surprised when the Princess of Twilight walked over to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and stared deeply into his sky blue eyes. "Link, ever since I got back to the Twilight Realm, all could think about was you and how much you mean to me. I know at first we didn't get along so well, but after witnessing you commit so many noble acts, not just for me, but for everyone, I started to realize just how amazing you truly are. And that's why I came back to say, I love you, Link."

Hearing what Midna had just said was a big surprise to Link, but not as big when Midna closed her eyes and kissed the student of Hero's Shade deeply on the lips, which caused him to drop the Hypno Zapper and cause his eyes to widen for a moment, before he gave in, closed his eyes and kissed her back, as just like the Princess of Twilight, over the time they spent as a team, he too had fallen for her.

However, Link broke from the kiss, which confused Midna as to why the wielder of the Triforce had, and the reason was simple, there were other women he loved, Llia and Zelda, as the hero of Hyrule had known Llia ever since they were kids and watched as she grew up into a beautiful young woman, while he had briefly met Zelda, but had gotten to know that the Princess of Hyrule was, just like him, kind hearted, selfless, courageous and was just as beautiful as Midna or Llia.

But it was then Link remembered how the previous heroes who once wielded the Hypno Zapper told how make his life and the lives of those he loved better, in which the Ordon resident picked up the Hypno Zapper and wondered just how it would do that, however, Midna interrupted when the Princess of the Twilight Realm asked in a curious tone. "What's that thing, Link?"

In reply, Link reached into the bag and pulled out one of the scrolls and handed it to Midna so the Twilight Princess would understand, in which she untied the ribbon and read the messages, which greatly intrigued her curiosity at the possibility of a contraption capable of manipulating the minds and behaviour of others and believed the Hypno Zapper could work, as the Princess of Twilight remembered how the parasite had controlled Ook in the Forest Temple and how Ganondorf was able to control Zelda's body, however, Midna was unable to think of a way to see if the Hypno Zapper lived up to what the previous heroes had stated on the scroll, but was soon to find out as Link placed the Hypno Zapper in her hands and gave her a look which was telling her he was willing for her to test it on him.

"Link, are you sure you want to do this?' Midna questioned, but smiled as the hero of Hyrule smiled at the Princess of the Realm of Twilight and nodded his head in reply, as she knew there was no changing his mind, in which Midna started to cycle through the unknown modes of the Hypno Zapper, until she came across an image of a blank eyed person, before she aimed the Hypno Zapper at Link and then fired a wave of multi-coloured of energy straight at the Ordon resident, causing Link's eyes to glaze over and his body to go limp moments later.

"Link, can you hear me?" Midna questioned, before the student of Hero's Shade nodded his head in response, in which the Twilight Princess decided to put the power of the Hypno Zapper to the test and told Link in a commanding tone. "Link, act like a wolf."

Doing as commanded, Link got onto all fours, before he lifted his head into the air and then howled, which made Midna laugh a little, but it was then she was pleasantly surprised when the green-clad warrior began to affectionately nuzzle his head against her left thigh, which actually felt kind of nice, before the Princess of Twilight was greatly surprised when Link pounced on her, knocked her onto her back and started to lick around Midna's neck, which caused her to moan out in pleasure, as she guessed Link's beastly instincts wanted to mate with Midna.

However, as much as Midna was enjoying the pleasurable actions Link was providing to the Princess of the Realm of Twilight, she managed to moan out. "L... Ah... Link, I command you to... Oh...S... Stop..."

Hearing Midna's command made Link cease his actions, before the Ordon resident stood up before Midna and awaited further instructions, in which the Princess of Twilight told him. "Alright, Link, you can stop now."

But it was then Midna got a little worried as Link stayed completely immobile as his eyes remained the same distant state they were currently in, but the Princess of the Realm of Twilight knew that with every problem could be overcome with a certain situation, and in this case the situation to her current problem was in her very hand, in which she started to cycle through the modes of the Hypno Zapper, really wishing that they were not in the unknown language known as Al Bhed.

Midna then stopped cycling through the unknown modes of the Hypno Zapper, before she aimed it directly at Link, hoping its power would free Link from her control, however, what the Twilight Princess was unaware of was that the mode she had set it on, once translated to English was known as 'The Master Maker Program', in which Midna then pulled the trigger and fired another multi-coloured wave of energy at the Hyrule hero, in which Link's eyes swirled and 'changed colours' before they returned to normal.

After Link blinked several times and shook his head, Midna asked in a curious and slightly concerned tone. "Link, are you alright?"

In response, Link nodded his head, which made Midna smile, before the green-clad warrior held out his right hand, indicating to Midna that he wanted the Hypno Zapper back, unaware of what fate had in store for the Princess of the Twilight Realm, and was soon to find out when Midna gave the Hypno Zapper back to Link, only for the hero of Hyrule to begin cycling through the modes of the Hypno Zapper, before he aimed it at Midna, which greatly confused the Twilight Princess.

Midna was about to question Link as to what he was going to do, but before she could even get as far as to opening her mouth, the student of Hero's Shade fired a multi-coloured wave of energy at the Princess of Twilight, which caused her eyes to glaze over and droop for a moment, before Midna's eyes swirled, 'changed colours' and then returned to normal, as the Ordon resident had just used 'The Complete Love Slave Program' on Midna, transforming her to Link's obedient and loving slave.

It was then Midna wrapped her arms around Link's neck again, as the pair stared lovingly into each other's eyes, before they shared a deep and passionate kiss, in which the Princess of the Realm of Twilight created another blue portal beneath their feet, in which they were taken inside Link's residence where the sounds of moans, groans and other sounds of pleasure filled the room.

-2 hours later-

Lying within Link's bed was the hero of Hyrule and Midna, who were both completely naked and sleeping comfortably as the Princess of Twilight was resting on Link's muscular chest, until the student of Hero's Shade slowly woke up and smiled to see his Twilight Princess nuzzling her head on his chest, as she continued to sleep with a content and satisfied smile on her face, which made the Ordon resident smile, before he gently kissed Midna on her forehead, which caused his Princess of Twilight to stir for a moment, before she opened her eyes, looked and lovingly smiled back at her new Master.

"Thank you for such an amazing time, Master." Midna then said in a loving tone, before she engaged her Master in a passionate kiss, which Link gladly returned, and it was after the pair broke from the kiss that Midna looked into Link's eyes, and thanks to the power of the Hypno Zapper, she could now tell exactly what the wielder of the Triforce wanted, without the need to communicate with him, in which Link wanted to use the Hypno Zapper on Zelda and Llia to add them to his harem, which made Midna smile, as his Princess of the Twilight Realm was more than happy to assist her Master in any way she could, and she actually enjoyed the idea of enslaving other females for her Master, as that would make Mistress of Link's harem.

It was then Link climbed out of his bed, before he put his clothing back on, placed the bag on his back and looked up to Midna, in which his Princess of Twilight nodded her head, before she held out her right hand and created another blue glowing portal, which Link stepped into, in which his entire being turned black before his structure broke into a large cluster of black squares and was transported to Hyrule, where the green-clad warrior was going to obtain the second Princess to his harem.

-Within Hyrule Castle-

Sitting on her throne was the Princess of Hyrule, Zelda, who was glad that after all the problems Zant and Ganondorf had caused before that noble hero, Link, stepped forward had now been fixed and all was returning to normal, however, there was still some sadness within the brunette as she had nobody to be with.

Even though her advisors had tried to get suitable men of royal or nobleman blood for Zelda to marry, she had turned everyone of them down, as the Princess of Hyrule didn't have the same feelings for any of them, not like the feelings that she got when she saw Link in his human form and watched as he selflessly fought for her, Midna and the entire realm of Hyrule.

But Zelda's thought were interrupted when a Hyrulean Soldier entered the throne room, bowed and then said. "Princess, a young man wishes to speak with you."

"Who is he?" Zelda asked in a curious tone, and got her answer as a second Hyrulean Soldier escorted the green-clad warrior she was just thinking about, in which the Princess of Hyrule called out happily, as she was glad to see him again. "Link!"

"Thank you for bringing Link to me. That will be all." Zelda then said, as a smile appeared on her face, which made the Hyrulean Soldiers smile behind their helmets, seeing their Princess smile, before they both bowed and replied loyally, before they left the room. "Of course, Princess."

It was after the Hyrulean Soldiers closed the large gates, leaving Link and Zelda alone that the brunette got off her throne and asked curiously, as she made her way over to Link. "Link, it's good to see you again, but why are you here?"

Zelda then received her answer when Link greatly surprised her when he caught her off guard and kissed her passionately on the lips, however, a warm and pleasant sensation filled Zelda's body, in which Link's kiss had unlocked the deep emotions she held for the student of Hero's Shade, before she kissed Link back, which made the hero of Hyrule smile, as she loved him and would soon belong to him, just like Midna, his Twilight Princess.

It was after the pair broke from the kiss that Link decided it was time to add Zelda to his harem, in which the green-clad warrior reached into the bag on his back and pulled out the Hypno Zapper, which confused the Princess of Hyrule as to what the thing in Link's hand was and what he was going to do with it.

However, just like Midna, she was unable to ask what the wielder of the Triforce was going to do, as link fired a multi-coloured wave of energy at Zelda, which caused Zelda's eyes to glaze over and droop for a moment, before the brunette's eyes swirled, 'changed colours' and then returned to normal, as now Zelda was just like Midna, a loving and devoted slave to the hero of Hyrule.

Zelda then smiled, as she stared lovingly into her new Master's eyes, before her smile turned lustful as she took Link's hand into her own and escorted him to her bedchambers, where the sound of pure pleasure soon emitted from within.

-Meanwhile with Midna-

Midna's naked form was spread out across Link's bed, revealing her breasts had gone from a C-cup to an F-cup, thanks to her Master using 'The Breast Enhancement Mode' on her, as she was taking a nap, however, her sleep was disturbed when the Princess of the Realm of Twilight heard someone knocking on Link's front door, before the familiar voice of Llia called out. "Link, are you there?"

A sly smile then appeared on Midna's face, as an idea formed in her mind to add Llia to her Master's harem, in which the Twilight Princess slowly floated out of her Master's bed, before she landed gently and gracefully on the floor, span around and altered her appearance, so the Princess of the Twilight Realm looked exactly like Link, before 'Link' opened the door and smiled at the mayor's daughter, before 'he' moved out of the way and gestured for her to come inside, which Llia did, unaware she was stepping into a trap, as the same piece of Fused Shadow Midna wore when she was trapped in her imp form was hovering above Llia's head.

Llia then turned around and was about to ask 'Link' if he was alright, as she hadn't seen him for hours, but was confused and shocked to see 'Link' was gone and standing in his place was a woman with orange hair, manatee gray coloured skin, as light blue markings covered her arms and thighs and was completely naked.

"Who are you?" Llia questioned, as a small blush appeared on her face from the fact she was conversing with the naked woman, in which she replied in a sly tone. "My name is Midna. But you shall call me 'Mistress'."

Llia was highly confused by Midna's reply, but before she could ask what Midna was talking about or where the real Link was, the Princess of Twilight snapped her fingers, in which the Fused Shadow fell and attached itself to Llia's head, which caused her to cry out, before she started desperately to pull off the unusual helmet, but it was no use, as the Princess of the Realm of Twilight had complete control over the helmet, and that wasn't the only thing.

After Midna had focused so much of her magic within the helmet during her adventure with Link, she smiled slyly as the mayor's daughter ceased her struggling, before her right eye, which wasn't covered by the Fused Shadow, glazed over, as the power within the Fused Shadow allowed Midna to enter and alter the thoughts and minds of those of weaker in will than her, but it was then the Princess of Twilight decided it was time to add Llia to her Master's harem, in which she asked in a curious and sly tone. "Who am I?"

"You are my Mistress... Mistress Midna..." Llia replied in a distant tone, which made Midna smile.

"Good girl. But more importantly, you are Link's slave and he is your Master." Midna then told Llia, in which the mayor's daughter repeated in the same hypnotized tone. "I am Link's slave... Link is my Master..."

"You love Master Link with all your heart and will obey any and every command he gives you." Midna said, before she went on and continued to alter Llia into a perfect slave for her Master. "But you don't just love Master Link, you love me and you will obey me when Link is not around or allows me to take charge, because I am your Mistress and you love your Mistress."

"I love Master Link... I will obey any and every command master Link gives me... I don't just love Master Link, I love Mistress Midna and will obey Mistress Midna when Master Link is not around or allows Mistress Midna to take charge... Because I love Mistress Midna..." Llia replied, as a warm, yet dazed smile appeared on her face, in which Midna then wrapped her arms around the entranced Llia, as she pressed her body against her's, which caused her breasts to rub against Llia's upper clothing, before she told her in an alluring tone, as the Fused Shadow broke apart and dispersed back into Midna's possession. "Llia, once I kiss you, you will become a slave to Master Link and will live to love and serve him now and forever."

Midna then kissed Llia deeply on the lips, and soon smiled, as Llia's eyes returned to normal, before she closed her eyes and began to kiss her Mistress back, before she allowed the Princess of Twilight's tongue to invade her mouth.

But as much as the pair were enjoying making out, they stopped as the same blue glowing portal that Link had used to get to Hyrule opened up, and from it emerged Zelda, who was completely naked, and their Master, which they were both happy to see, and the same went for Link and Zelda, in which the student of Hero's Shade gave the brunette a sly look, in which she nodded her head, walked over seductively over to Llia and her Mistress, before the two Princesses and the mayor's daughter engaged in a passionate three-way kiss, which made Link smile.

-The next day-

After Link shared a long and passionate night with the three women he loved, the hero of Hyrule decided they should move in with him, so they could all be together, in which Llia told her father the news, leaving out the parts about Mistress Midna and her slave sister Zelda, which made him happy, as he knew Link well and knew the green-clad warrior would take good care of his daughter.

Meanwhile, Zelda returned to Hyrule Castle and told her advisors that she was going to leave Hyrule so she could be with Link, in which some of her advisors protested at first, but after the Princess of Hyrule used the Hypno Zapper to 'help' them see things from her point of view, they were all happy for her and knew if Hyrule ever needed Zelda's wisdom or assistance, she would be with her love.

Lastly, Midna returned to the Twilight Realm where she told her loyal subjects she was going to stay in the world of light with Link, who most of them knew or heard about, the hero who not only returned the citizens of the Realm of Twilight from Shadow Beasts back to their Twili forms using the power of light, but also defeated the tyrannical madman, Zant, and If their Princess was happy, they too were happy, in which they all wished her and their hero, Link, their best regards.

-Several days later-

While the three of Link's slaves were telling those that they had planned to live with the man they loved, Link had gone back to Hyrule and had visited several stores, including Malo Mart, where he purchased a few new items and some clothing for Midna, Zelda and llia with several hundred of the thousands of Rupees he had obtained through helping others, finding them in pots, treasure chests, the ground and in the countless barrage of enemies he had slain.

Currently, Link was within his home, relaxing on a king sized bed he had purchased, dressed only in a pair of hunter green boxers, revealing his well-developed chest, as the three women he loved were by his side, as their eyes were filled with love for their Master.

On Link's left was Midna, dressed in the 'outfit' he had purchased for her, which consisted of a black coloured bra, a pair of black panties and a black coloured collar, which had a gold medallion with the symbol of the Triforce engraved on it, as his Princess of Twilight massaged the left side of his chest.

On Link's right was Zelda, who just like her Mistress, was dressed in a bra, a pair of panties and a collar, only her 'uniform' was in a light violet colour and was massing the right side of Link's chest.

While Llia, dressed in a light green version of her sister's 'uniforms', was sitting on her knees behind Link, as she was gently and loving massaging his back, however, Llia ceased her actions when Link turned around and gently lowered her onto her back, before he gave a sly smile, in which the student of Hero's Shade kissed Llia deeply and lovingly on the lips, which she gladly returned as she felt her Master remove her bra, and so, in response, llia placed her hands on the band of Link's boxers and removed them, leaving her Master completely naked, while Midna positioned herself so she was on top of Zelda and kissed the Princess of Hyrule deeply, as they stripped one another, until all four of them were completely naked.

And it wasn't long until the sounds of moans; groans and other pleasure filled noises came from the home of the wielder of the Triforce and the new ruler of the kingdom of Hyrule and the Realm of Twilight.

The end.


End file.
